


The Sea Wulf

by Artos_the_implacable_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darker Characters, F/M, I don’t want to spoil the plot with the tags, Knight jon, Sea Wulf, or anymore tags, so I won’t announce the pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artos_the_implacable_Stark/pseuds/Artos_the_implacable_Stark
Summary: Jon Snow was sent away at a young age by a very angry Catelyn Tully.





	The Sea Wulf

**Author's Note:**

> I know that she’s actually Catelyn Stark, I just don’t like her. At all... like she’s my #1 least favorite character in ASoIaF.
> 
> I’m sorry for readers of my other story I will eventually update..... someday.
> 
>  
> 
> I in no way shape or form own ASoIaF by G.R.R.M.

I hate my father’s wife, if I had to say when I first started to hate her. It was when the raven from Balon Greyjoy came saying how delighted he would be to foster me. That was when I was seven. It only got worse from their, she would make me help clean out the stables. Now that wouldn’t have been so bad if we hadn’t lived in Winterfell, the largest castle in the North, and subsequently had the largest stables in the North (although one could argue that the Ryswell’s had the largest stables in the North considering that they specialized in the breeding of horses.) there had been a lot of horse shit to shovel. The next thing that would seem trivial and would have had many highborn lads envious of me, was that she barred me from going to lessons with my half-brother Robb, the heir of Winterfell. This caused me to be setback in my education by several months. But I digress there were other things that she did that made me hate her, but this story is not about that. No, this story about the Sea Wulf.

 

—-—-—-—-—-—-—–—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
 **NO ONE’S P.O.V.**

“Wake up little wolf, you wouldn’t want to be late to the ceremony that is being held in your honor, now would you?" Said a mirthful voice. 

"Shut up Asha, just because your older than me doesn’t mean that you can tease me." Jon replied tiredly while sitting up in his bed.

"When have I ever teased you little wolf?" She had one of those false innocence faces on "I can’t seem to recall ever teasing you Jon." Asha said while striding across the room to stand next to his bed

"My entire life" Jon mumbled as he struggled to get completely out out of his bed. "What the hell?" He softly cursed as threw his fur blanket aside and finally noticed the woman who was curled up on his legs, face next to crotch.

"Yes, what the hell indeed." Asha was enjoying this way too much for Jon’s liking. "Well it looks like I shouldn’t have made you drink that Summer Islander rum after all."

Jon violently pushed the girl, who if he was remembering right was a lords daughter, off of him. "Eh I like drinking you know that," he was pushing himself off the bed a heading towards his dresser. "and besides that was some great rum. Way better than the piss you Ironborn call ale."

Asha was handing Jon his sword and axe so he could put them on his belt. "Be careful Greenlander, that ‘piss’ as you called it is the best thing to drink after coming home from a long voyage at sea."

“And I’m a mighty dragon-slayer,” Was Jon’s snide reply “or better yet I’m some prince that’s been kidnapped from his family.”

"Well oh mighty dragon-slayer you might want to high tail it downstairs before my uncles come up here to drag you down themselves." Asha said before sauntering out of his room.

Jon was very sure he did _not_ want Victarion Greyjoy to come in and drag him out of his room all the down to the docks, so he hurriedly followed Asha out of the room.

 

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-— **BREAK** -—-—-—-—-—-—-—  
 **THE MOTHERS P.O.V.**

She wondered, not for the first time. _How_ she could be related to such a renowned people, just a little over four-hundred years ago, and the people that she and her brother were forced to grovel to for protection and food. They would have been in forced into their position, as was their right as dragons to dominate the weak. Oh how she wanted a dragon the size of Balerion the black dread, so she could force these weak, fat mongrels to their knees.

"Sweet sister, I expect that that you will do your duty tonight when you marry this Khal Dog-shit." Her ever pompous brother the Beggar-King spoke to her while grabbing her arms in his. "You will won’t you?" He asked with a sickening smile on his face.

"No, brother I refuse lay with such a common, and dirty beast as a Dothraki."

Viserys’ hands grew tight around my arms. "Sweet sister," He said with a quiet, anger voice. "I would let all the Dothraki and their horses fuck you if it gave me an army." His hands grew tighter before let go of my arms and wiped his hands on his silk shirt, borrowed of course, as if he’d touched something repulsive. "You don’t want to _wake the dragon_ , do you Sweet sister?"

That snapped something in me, as he turned right to begin his pacing my right hand grabbed the thing closest to my right. A cast-iron kettle full of boiling water, and swung with all might into his shoulder. As it hit spilling its contents all over his back, I couldn’t help but say it. " _You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you Sweet brother_?"

I exited the room slowly, listening to my brothers pain filled cries. Only Turing back slightly to say. "Dragons don’t burn. You are no dragon Viserys." As I finished walking out of the room I could hear the servants rushing into the room to try and help the screaming Viserys.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s really short, but I want some feedback on whether or not I should continue this fic.


End file.
